The great Saytr Chase
by captain skippy528
Summary: This is my comeback story. it takes place the summer after TLO and well i'm kinda making it up as i go but grover's gonna og missing and lots of other stuff. TONS OF PERCABETH! R&R PLEASE rated T because i'm scared of under rating. I DO NOT OWN PJO!


**Heyyyyy It's your faaaaavorite author and he's making a comeback!!!!!!!! That's right, it's CAPTAIN SKIPPY! I know you are all kinda mad about me not finishing my other stories but I just had no more inspiration or incentive to continue them so I'm starting fresh. So I hope you like it! Read and review please the more reviews I get the more likely I'll be to update ******

Percy stood on half blood hill staring off into the distance. He gazed down at camp and reflected on the events of last summer. Everything had happened so fast things began to drag after the war. Not being used to such slow life Percy had found himself dwelling on the Events of the war. But life wasn't always so boring. Since Annabeth had moved to New York he got to spend time with her. This summer would probably be pretty relaxed now that the entire earth isn't in peril any more. Percy made his way down to camp and went inside his cabin already anticipating what this summer would have in store for him.

**Percy's POV:**

I got in my cabin and looked around. Nothing had changed since I first stepped into it all those years ago. I began to unpack when I heard the door woosh open. I turned around and saw Tyson standing in the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled as he ran up to me and greeted me with one of his bone crushing hugs, only this time I didn't feel anything because of my curse of Achilles. I squeezed Tyson back and we let go of each other. I stepped back and said,

"Tyson! What are you doing here?" I said grinning at him.

"Daddy said I could take the summer off and come see you!" Tyson replied.

"So how did you get here?" I asked as I began to put my things up.

"I got to ride on some water ponies!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Awesome big guy so what do you plan to do during your stay?" I asked him.

"I want to go make things with the Hephaestus children." Tyson replied. I was very excited to hear this because Tyson was an excellent smith and last time he worked in the forges here at camp half blood I got that awesome watch-shield.

"Well big guy go have some fun I'll meet you for dinner later I've got a few people I want to see." I told him but secretly there was really _one _person in particular I wanted to see.

"Okay brother bye bye!" Tyson said as he made his way out the door. I quickly tried to fix my hair but stopped myself remembering she liked it messy so I messed it up a little more and with that made my way to the door.

I looked around and saw a bunch of new campers I had never seen before. I decided I would have to meet some of them. Thanks to the promise I extracted from the gods camp had a ton of new cabins and some of them I didn't even recognize. Of all the new cabins I probably liked the Hades cabin the best. It was made of obsidian and had torches with green fire that never went out. Nico seemed a lot happier lately since his father now approved of him plus getting a cabin to himself seemed to help. All of the minor gods had cabins now too. So thanks to me the Hermes cabin isn't so crowded. I've been named the savior of Hermes because of my promise I got from the gods.

I finally made my way to the Athena cabin. I had gotten to spend alot of time with Annabeth since she had moved to New York so she could oversee the reconstruction of mount Olympus. So that made both of us happy. She got to build stuff and I got to spend as much time as I could with her and enjoy her frequent "breaks" but I'm not going into detail so don't ask. I knocked on the cabin door and one of Annabeth's brothers opened the door.

"Annabeth! Your boyfriend's here!" he yelled over his shoulder. He barely had enough time to get out of the way before Annabeth showed up at the doorway.

"Percy!" she yelled as she threw herself on me. I held her to me as close as I could and replied,

"I missed you too Annabeth." she looked up at me and I leaned In And kissed her. That same sensation of my brain melting through my ears washed over me and I enjoyed it as much as I did the first time me and Annabeth had our first real kiss after sharing my birthday cupcake last summer. And just like last summer we were interrupted only this time by the loud gagging noises of her brothers and sisters. We broke the kiss and I took her hand and said,

"I'm just too good of a kisser for their little eyes."

"Whatever you say seaweed brain if you're so good I guess you won't need anymore practice." Annabeth replied grinning up at me.

"Well you can never practice _too _much." I said looking down at her and grinning mischievously.

"Maybe later if you behave." Annabeth replied.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her already knowing what she had in mind.

"Want to go down to the beach?" she asked innocently even though I knew her real intent for going to the beach. Playing along I replied,

"That sounds like a great idea! Nothing better then a walk on the beach."

"My thoughts exactly" Annabeth said. We made our way down to the beach and sat down in the sand. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"So are you still worried about the great prophecy from last summer?" I asked Annabeth seriously.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just don't want to have to deal with another great war and having the weight of the entire human race resting on me and my friends."

"I know what you mean. Being the chosen one isn't fun even if you turn out not to be at the end." I replied staring out into the ocean.

"Oh you know you loved all the attention." Annabeth said jokingly as she nudged me.

"Maybe a little but my life would've been a lot easier if the fates hadn't made me the son of Poseidon and all." I replied.

"No I'm glad about who you are especially the son of Poseidon part," Annabeth objected.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well for one I would probably have never met you because you would be mortal and if you were a demigod but not a son of Poseidon you wouldn't have that messy black hair I like and your deep sea green eyes I love." she explained. As she said all this my stomach began to flip. I never knew just how much she loved me. I put my arm around her and drew her close to me and said,

"I never said I was complaining though. I wouldn't want my life to be any different then what it's like right now." she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered,

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too." I whispered back. After I said that she looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed her savoring every moment like i would never ne able to kiss her again. Finally we broke the kiss and she huddled up against me and we sat and watched the sunset together on the beach. After Apollo was out of sight I whispered to Annabeth,

"I think we missed dinner." she got up and began to panic.

"Oh my gods we've been out that long! Oh no Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you-" I brought her back down next to me before she could finish and said calmly,

"It's okay I would rather be out here with you and besides I'm sure Tyson and Grover managed to sneak us some food. Don't worry I'm sorry I brought it up" she snuggled back up against me and I put my arm back around her and we just sat there watching the ocean, letting the smell of the salty air blow on us as each wave crashed on the sand. As of right now my life couldn't be any more perfect. I was at my favorite place with the girl I love. Nothing could ruin this. Boy was I in for a shocker.....

**So did you like it? Love it? Do ya want some more of it! Lol sorry random singing but please review!**


End file.
